


There's More To Love Than Boy Meets Girl

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative way Rhiannon and Johnny found out about Ianto and Jack ... in a world where COE never happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's More To Love Than Boy Meets Girl

**Title:**  There's More To Love Than Boy Meets Girl  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Rhiannon/Johnny  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** An alternative way Rhiannon and Johnny found out about Ianto and Jack ... in a world where COE never happened!  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: PG13**

**A/N This attacked me on the bus on the way to work this morning and wouldn't go away, inspired by the song of the same name by Jimmy Somerville.**

“Chips!” Rhiannon exclaimed. “Lets get chips.”

“It'll finish the evening off perfectly.” Johnny grinned as they headed for the bay. 

“It seems weird being out without the kids.” Rhiannon replied. “But good weird.”

“Yeah, we should ...” Johnny began but stopped mid sentence and pointed over to the tourist office where two people had just emerged. “... Isn't that your Ianto?”

“He looks a tad overdressed for a job in a tourist office.” Rhiannon replied, her eyes sweeping over her brothers suit cad body. “I wonder who that is with him?”

“His boss I guess.” Johnny shrugged, changing their direction as they followed Ianto a few yards behind.

“He's bloody gorgeous!” Rhiannon chuckled.

“Oy!” Johnny laughed, nudging her playfully with his elbow.

“Come on, I haven't seen him in ages, it'll be good to catch up.” Rhiannon said, pulling Johnny along faster.

“We shouldn't not if he's working.” Johnny protested.

“At this time in the evening, it's a bloody tourist office.” Rhiannon grumbled, glancing around. “Hell, where did they go?”

“There!” Johnny grinned, seeing the hem on the other man's coat swish around a corner as it billowed behind him.

“But there's nothing down there, it's a dead end.” Rhiannon frowned. “Come on, we have to see what they're up to.”

Grabbing her husbands arms she dragged him across the bay towards the alleyway her brother and who she assumed was his boss had vanished down, as they reached the entrance they both stopped dead, jaws dropping at the sight before them.

The man in the coat was against the wall, his arms pinned above his head, restrained by Ianto, who's body was pinning him there in place while they snogged hard in the dim light of the evening.

“What the hells he doing?” Rhiannon gasped.

“Snogging that man senseless by the look of it.” Johnny grinned. “Your brothers gone bender.”

“Don't be daft!” Rhiannon replied as the men before stopped kissing and turned to look in their direction.

“Rhiannon?” Ianto asked, just loudly enough for them to hear before burying his face in Jack's coat as a flush spread upwards from his neck.

“Ianto?” Jack asked softly as the two strangers to him made their way slowly towards them. “Who are they?”

“My sister and her husband.” Ianto mumbled into Jack's chest.

“You've never told her, about us?” Jack whispered as they cot closer.

“I wasn't sure what us was.” Ianto admitted, lifting his head and looking at Jack as Rhiannon and Johnny finally reached them.

“Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you.” Jack said, holding his hand out with his trademark grin spread across his face. “Pleased to meet you.”

“But, you ... he ...” Rhiannon mumbled, not missing the fact that Jack took Ianto's hand in his own and was holding onto it tightly.

“I think we all could do with a drink.” Jack suggested. “Come on, I know a good pub just around the corner.

Before anyone could object, Jack led the way out of the alleyway, pulling a very quiet Ianto along by the hand as they other couple followed and into a nearby pub.

“Right, I'll get the drinks, you find a table.” Jack instructed the other three, finally letting go of his lovers hand.

“Jack.” Ianto said, looking pleadingly into his eyes as the other two made their way to an empty booth at the back.

“It'll be fine, go and talk to your sister.” Jack told him softly.

“I'm going to kill you later.” Ianto grumbled.

“Hey, I wasn't the one who dragged you down an alleyway and snogged you senseless, that was you!” Jack grinned. “Looks like tonight is the night you come out to your sister.”

“Shit!” Ianto groaned.

“Go, sit.” Jack ordered, waiting until Ianto had reached the table before heading for the bar and placing their order.

*

“So Ianto.” Rhiannon asked as her brother sat opposite. “Something you want to tell me?”

“Like when you turned gay?” Johnny added.

“I'm not gay, I ...” Ianto began.

“We just saw you snogging that gorgeous man, how can you say you're not gay?” Rhiannon asked. “When did you start liking men?”

“Are you bi?” Johnny asked before he could reply.

“I'm not gay or bi.” Ianto replied, feeling his face beginning to flush again. “It's not men, just him ... I don't know, it's different but ...”

“Why him?” Rhiannon asked.

“I can't explain it.” Ianto shrugged with a small smile. “But I ... he is handsome.”

“That's it, you're with a man because he's handsome.” Rhiannon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, oh fuck!” Ianto exclaimed, not sure if he should relieved or not that Jack had just arrived with a tray full of drinks.

Jack didn't miss the glare Rhiannon gave him as he placed the tray on the table and took his seat next to Ianto.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Come on, we want the truth.” Rhiannon replied. “What have you got on my brother to make him stay with you?”

“I don't understand?” Jack replied.

“He said he's not gay or bi, that it's just you, you must have some kinda hold over him.” Johnny told him.

“You people and your quaint little categories.” Jack chuckled.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Rhiannon snarked.

“Where I'm from no one cares who falls in love with who, it's the person that matters, not the gender.” Jack replied.

“Well, you're American so I guess you come from somewhere less inhibited that good 'ole Wales!” Johnny replied.

“Not exactly.” Jack told him. “Are you really trying to tell us that you can't accept that Ianto has a man as his partner? That we are a couple, that we are lovers?”

“No no, of course not, it's just a bit of a shock you know.” Rhiannon babbled. “Finding out my kid brother is ... with a man like that, I wasn't exactly expecting to see him snogging another man in an alleyway.”

“You should be happy you weren't five minutes later, if you have been who knows where that pretty little mouth ...” Jack never got to finish the sentence.

“Jack!” Ianto growled, warning him not to say anymore. 

“Sorry, a little too much information there.” Jack grinned at the look on the faces opposite. “Another drink?”

“No, we have to get back, the babysitter can only stay till eleven.” Rhiannon told him, getting to her feet and pulling her husband up with her.

“Ready to leave?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, standing up with the rest of them.

Once they were back outside in the cool evening air Rhiannon grabbed her brother and pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

“You're my brother, I don't care if you're straight, gay, bi or anything else.” She told him with a smile. “As long as you're happy, that's all that matters and he sure seems to care a lot for you little brother.”

“He does.” Ianto grinned back.

“Do you love him?” Rhiannon whispered in his ear.

Ianto just nodded silently, still grinning. 

“Does he know?” She asked.

Ianto glanced over to where Jack was chatting with brother in law. “I don't know.”

“You should tell him.” Rhiannon urged.

“Maybe.” Ianto murmured.

“Men!” Rhiannon exclaimed.

“What about us?” Jack asked as he and Johnny moved back to their side, entwining his fingers with Ianto's again.

“You're all daft sods.” Rhiannon laughed. “We have to go, keep in touch Ianto and don't forget what I said.”

Jack and Ianto watched as the other couple walked away across the Plass until they were out of sight and then headed towards the invisible lift, as they stood upon it Ianto turned to Jack.

“You said we were a couple, to Rhiannon.” Ianto stated.

“We spend as much time as possible together, we do normal couple things when the rift gives us a break and we shag like bunnies.” Jack replied. “I'd say that went a long way to define us as a couple, wouldn't you?”

“I thought you didn't do categories?” Ianto asked as they began to descend into the hub.

“Some categories are worth having.” Jack smiled, kissing his lover softly.

“There was something else you said as well.” Ianto said a little unsurely. “You said, and I quote ' Where I'm from no one cares who falls in love with who, it's the person that matters, not the gender' ... did you just admit to my sister that you love me?”

“Yeah, I think maybe I did.” Jack replied softly as they came to a stop.

“Would it help to know that ... that I love you too?” Ianto whispered back.

“Hearing you say it is the best feeling in the world.” Jack replied, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover, time standing still as they indulged in each other, not moving an inch until Myfanwy's screeching disturbed them.

Chuckling softly they stepped off the slab and made their way across the hub, checking briefly on the rift predictor before heading to Jack's office and into the small room beneath to clarify their love once more.

The End.


End file.
